The Histology Core of the NEI devotes to supporting the histopathological activities of NEI and other collaborative institutes at the NIH. This consists of accessioning human tissues removed at surgery and autopsy, processing the tissues, preparing and staining slides for microscopy and transmission electron microscopy. Within the NEI, the Histology lab serves the Clinical Branch and all NEI Laboratories and Units under the NEI intramural research program, as well as other NIH institutes, which perform research involving ocular tissues. During FY09, approximately 3266 tissue blocks were prepared from over 6232 specimens and over 6497 slides were cut and stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastracture, which produced 455 electron microscopic images from 69 thick sections and 60 samples. This fiscal year, 488 consult slides over 96 clinical cases were received. Although about 90% of effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histology Core also performs service of processing eyes and ocular tissues for research projects inside NIH and outside NIH by collaborations and arrangements. This activity is coordinated with the tissue research request function of the NIH Operations.